


A Pianist in December

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Brothers, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Underage Drinking, and Clifford is bothering his brother as usual, jameson is just soft for Siobhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jameson wasn’t too keen on spending the night at a bar with Clifford. He’ll spend the rest of his life grateful he did.





	A Pianist in December

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you wanna write fluff for once, listen to Helpless on repeat and your OTP's wedding anniversary is coming up.
> 
> Part of this was written at like 11pm and it shows. I even put a Hamilton reference in there for some reason. I noticed it when I was editing this morning. I left it in because sure, whatever, it's not like TLoJJ was filled with plenty of subconscious Hamilton parallels.

Jameson wasn't that invested in tonight. His brother had insisted on going out. However, Jameson himself wasn't particularly in the mood to drink, as ironic as that may be in regards to his name. On top of everything, the chilling air of a night in early December had affected him more than was desirable. Clifford had mentioned alcohol had the power to warm him. All he had was his word to go on.

He supposes this establishment wasn't entirely deplorable. The music was good, for starters. They had a young woman playing modern songs on the piano throughout the evening. Currently, she was beginning to play a song he wasn't sure he'd heard before.

She was around their age, most likely closer to Jameson's 19 than Cliff's near 21. Her golden hair was piled in the popular fashion which he is certain much take much fuss in the morning to organise. Her lilac evening gown appears to have cost a pretty penny as well. And her musical skill was phenomenal. Jameson could stay here all night to hear her sing.

"'Mid the wild and woolly prairies lived an Indian maid." His brother sang sloppily along with the song.  
"You are embarrassing yourself." Jameson shook his head as Clifford took another swig of his Guinness. 'Real man's drink' he claimed. Oh please, he drank the stuff solely to act more Irish. As if an Irish heritage was exotic here. Maybe Clifford should try that in Boston. It would be hilarious to see how far it got him.  
"Well, you're embarrassing me with your shivering. You should've brought a coat."  
"What do you call this?" He gestures to his suit jacket. "It's too thin!"  
"Eat more and put on some weight. It will keep you warm in the winter."  
"No, you eat for the both of us. Half our disposable income is spent on your stomach." The younger of the two men carefully smacks his brother's belly.  
"Careful, you dunce. I don't want to spill this." Clifford scowls momentarily before looking towards the young woman at the piano. "Why don't you ask her to warm you up?"  
"Cliff, don't start talking nonsense."  
"Nonsense? Jem, you've been watching her since we arrived."  
"-We'll make those red men smile, when your Mrs Barney heap much Carney from Killarney's Isle." The woman in question sings. As she repeats the chorus, he holds a finger up to shush Clifford. He may have just found his favourite lyrical line.  
Jameson wishes his brother would stop that infernal finger clicking. "Jameson. Jameson, you're only proving my point here."  
"Fine, yes, I admit I do find her attractive. But I will not be asking her to 'warm me', nor will I be 'warmed' by any woman before the time is right. We have both been taught there is a certain sequence of events. It is not my fault you don't appreciate it."  
"Oh, stop being so uptight."

Clifford drinks more of his stout without a word. The pianist finishes playing Arrah Wanna and gets up to quench her own thirst.

"Do it now." The words are unusually flat, despite the tension between the brothers. Jameson's bitter becomes even more so in his mouth.  
"Please cease this pestering."  
"It's now or never, Whiskey. Do you want to know her better or not?" There's a pause. Cliff's beer glass is half raised. "If you don't pursue her, I will."  
The younger brother's gaze is stern. "You will do no such thing! In the very least, have the decency to end your relationship with Elizabeth first."  
"I've known her for less than two weeks. I'd barely call us a couple."  
"My point still stands."  
"As does mine. Listen, you have your notepad and a pen with you, right? Hopefully, she's literate and you can hold a conversation with her."  
"I don't want to disturb her..."  
"Go talk to her!"

Jameson huffs in resignation as he reluctantly complies. It was only a hello. There was nothing to it. Hell, he could even sign it to her. She would understand. No, that wouldn't suffice. What on earth could he say then? He could compliment her on her beauty but that wouldn't do either. She was more than her looks, it was only a case of persuading her to show him in time what exactly that entailed. The music! He could compliment her skill with a piano and her voice. He desperately hopes she will allow him a minute to prove his worth.

Had he known he was about to introduce himself to his future wife, Jameson's nerves would have skyrocketed further.

A tap on the shoulder introduces him to the jade eyes he'll spend the rest of his life admiring. 'Good evening. I just wished to let you to know I think your voice is delightful.'  
"Well, thank you. Are you here often?" There was the smile that would soon be able to transfer one to him.  
'No, this is my first time visiting this bar. I only moved to New York this Fall. My name is Jameson, by the way.'  
"Siobhan. And Jameson, huh? I'm assuming that's an unfortunate nickname you've gained from recreational habits."  
'Not at all! I am a grandson of a James.'  
"Oh, I see. You know, you're a very fast writer."  
'You are equally as talented at the keys. I have to write quickly; I'd fall behind on conversations otherwise.'  
"That is true, I suppose." She smiles again as she shrugs.  
"Siobhan, I am not paying you to fraternise with the customers. I suggest you get back to entertaining my patrons as soon as possible." Jameson flinches at the interrupting bar owner. After turning a blind eye on his and Clifford's youth, he would hate to disrespect that.  
"Of course, sir."  
'Would you care to meet me somewhere else when you can spare the time? I have no doubt you are someone I wish to know better.'  
She ponders on this. "Central Park isn't too far from this neighbourhood. If you want, we could meet there on Thursday. Around noon?"  
'I will be looking forward to it.'

If a creature like Eros was present that night, they would have been gleefully brushing their hands, celebrating another job well done, as Jameson returned to his table. Clifford was at the point of lacking co-ordination as he stumbled back from the bar. The younger man smoothed his hair in despair.

"And?"  
"You need to make that your last for the night. You will wake up in the streets if you don't. I will not claim you in that situation. Additionally... I need the money to impress Siobhan."

He really wishes his brother wasn't absolutely drunk for this news. When telling his children the story of tonight, he will omit that small detail concerning their uncle's state. Especially considering Clifford wouldn't be of legal drinking age until the 20th of that month.

Never mind that, Jameson had a meeting in Central Park to prepare for.


End file.
